Tambourine (Collectibles)
There are currently a total of 7 Tambourine collectibles that have been released by numerous companies to date. A gallery and the attached information appends to the official releases and genuine specifics in regards to the additional merchandise pertaining to each release. Bandai *Dorakeshi Keshi-Gomu Part 3 *Release date: 1990 In the 90's, a series of miniature quarter-priced rubber machine toys was released, much like the Ultimate Muscle series and coming in randomized colors. They are known as Dorakeshi Keshi-Gomu and are rather hard to come by. All characters in this set came in a random color and all of them were very tiny and immobile. Tambourine appears once in this specific miniature set, although the same mold appears in numerous colors, such as red, green, blue, yellow, or tan. The mini rubber figurine comes in a basic stance, one hand resting on his side and the other held in a tight grip. It is the only Tambourine in this Keshi format. Characters included in the Part 3 Keshi set are Zarbon, Dodoria, Cui, Frieza in his first form, Goku with Gregory, a Namekian warrior, Cyborg Tao, Master Shen, Piano, Tambourine, Sūi, Bulma, Gohan, Muuri, and Great Ape Vegeta for a total of 15 pieces. Banpresto *Cute Mascot Series *Release date: 2004 The mini mascot hanger series has a few pieces styled in a cute manner. Each piece comes with a chain attachment for carrying purposes. Characters included in this mini mascot set are Monster Carrot, Devil Man, Tambourine, Giran, Buyon, Goku, Krillin, Master Roshi, Shenron, and Oolong. These pieces are very unique as their eyes are sized slightly larger to better incorporate the chibi style. MegaHouse *Capsule Neo Part 7 *Release date: 2005 The first MegaHouse series to incorporate Tambourine was a Neo special edition set released in 2005. The series, entitled “Memories,” portrayed Tambourine along with Goku in their fierce scuffle, with Goku getting the upper hand. Goku appears to be slamming his elbow directly into Tambourine’s face, propelling him in the other direction and creating a powerful rift effect as a part of the gashapon display. There is great detail in Tambourine’s facial reaction, including his great deal of pain due to this strike and the overall impression placed on his one eye being opened wide and the other near-closed from the surprise of the impact. In terms of combat, this was one of the most intricate designs in the 2005 Dragon Ball Capsule Neo set. *Capsule Neo Part 7 *Release date: 2005 MegaHouse also released the same aforementioned figurine set in a gold base as an alternate coloring scheme. Also released in March 2005 as a part of the Memories series, this is the same figurine set that portrays Tambourine in his moment of painful impact. As a special gold variant, the production of this set was limited but serves as a nice alternate collectible for those interested in different color schemes. *Capsule Neo Part 12 *Release date: 2007 The second MegaHouse series to incorporate Tambourine was a Neo special edition set released in January 2007. The series, entitled “Makafushigi,” portrayed Tambourine along with Goku in their fierce scuffle, with Goku getting the upper hand. Goku appears to be slamming his elbow directly into Tambourine’s face, propelling him in the other direction and creating a powerful rift effect as a part of the gashapon display. There is great detail in Tambourine’s facial reaction, including his great deal of pain due to this strike and the overall impression placed on his one eye being opened wide and the other near-closed from the surprise of the impact. In terms of combat, this was one of the most intricate designs in the 2007 Dragon Ball Capsule Neo set. This figurine was a re-release of the previous Part 7 diorama in a new set. There are some very slight differences in terms of the angle and paint job but the diorama remains very much the same. *Capsule Neo Part 12 *Release date: 2007 MegaHouse also released the same aforementioned figurine set in a gold base as an alternate coloring scheme. Also released in January 2007 as a part of the Makafushigi series, this is the same figurine set that portrays Tambourine in his painful moment of impact. As a special gold variant, the production of this set was limited but serves as a nice alternate collectible for those interested in different color schemes. This is the same gold base as the previously released diorama but has some slight shading difference. Plex *Dragon Ball Anime Heroes series Part 1 *Release date: 2007 Plex has released an assortment of basic figures in the “Mini Big Head” style. Released in March 2007, this assortment, entitled “Anime Heroes” Part 1 has a wide variety of characters, including Tambourine. This Tambourine mini figure comes with a basic stance, with one hand resting on his side as he remains confident and mocks his opponent, wearing a smirk that extends to one side of his face. The mini figurines go for a rather adorable and cute look. The figurines in this set stand at about 4.5 cm (1.7 inches). Gallery Site Navigation Category:Collectibles Category:Figures Category:Merchandise